Gaming machines have been proposed which allow a player to play multiple games at the same time. To date such gaming machines have little functionality which enables interaction between the multiple games, facilitates selection of multiple games, confers additional benefits for playing multiple games, or which enables the conduct of alternate game play in dependence on the number of games played.
A need exists for alternative gaming machines.